oldkingdomwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Abhorsen: The Broken Wall
The Team Azrael the Sorrowful: Co-owner and leader iconner Arjan: Co-owner, Programmer About the Game Abhorsen: The Broken Wall(Name could be subject to change) is an online multiplayer role-playing game based on the Old Kingdom series. It is currently in the early developement stages and is planned to be released to the BYOND(Build Your Own Network Dream) gaming community. There will be no charge to play the game as it is fan oriented The primary purpose of this game is to give the fans of the Old Kingdom series the ability to actually be a part of the Old Kingdom. The secondary purpose is to hopefully create new fans out of the other players that have not read the series. As of now; April 19, 2011; this game is only in the conceptual stage and is not ready to be tested yet. I, Azrael the Sorrowful(a owner and creator of the game), plan on keeping up with news and updates about the game on this wiki as I hope that some of you will join us for testing and for the eventual release. The Story (Non-Canonical) Official teaser/plot-preview: ' ''It was the Wall that truly held them at bay. We thought it was us and the little bit of magic we picked up over the years. What fools we were. We don't know if its power just decayed over time or if the Wallmakers abandoned us, but when they came...everything changed. The Wall was decimated in a matter of days and within days after that, nearly every town near the perimeter was destroyed. At first we weren't sure, but those of us that could tap into the Charter, we knew something was different. We're not sure if the dead meant to do it, but when they destroyed the wall, they destroyed part of the Charter itself. We thought that meant our magic would begin to fail us, but it turned out to do just the opposite. The Abhorsen explained it to us, but I don't think even he understood it completely. He said that some very powerful Free Magic creature had commanded the dead to attack the wall and in doing so Free Magic had begun to pour into the Charter. However, the Free Magic Tainted the Charter. The bloodlines have become diluted. While there is only one true Abhorsen, many other carry a version of his power and either work as he does, or have chisen to join the the dead and fight against them. This is the treachery of this creature and his army of the dead. It has given them will and under it they have formed a rebeliion in. In turn, we began Baptising those who were willing to fight and soon enough we had a loose resistance against the dead and drove them back into the Old Kingdom. Since then, the Abhorsen and many others that chose to fight like him have fallen to the dead. They ask for our help. They want us to send some of our men, some of you, into their world to help fight the dead. We've made it simple. It's up to each of you. We will hold the Wall, or at least what is left of it. If you want to help fight, then go...because if they fail, then we are next. As far as the story goes, it is of course based in the Old Kingdom and Ancelstierre. The plot takes place an unknown time after the events of the third book in order to avoid plot confusion with the actual canon. The plot teaser was for the original concept of the game where each person would start as a part of the Ancelstierren Resistance and venture into the Old Kingdom to fight the dead. While the teaser still stands as part of the plot, the game concept has evolved much since then. Now, when a person joins the game, he or she can choose from one of five factions. Each faction has three possible class(Charter Mage, Necromancer, etc.) choices. The basic story of the game is a war between the Necrotic Legion, the Trifectorate of the Old Kingdom and the Ancelstierren Military. Currently, a loose alliance between the Trifectorate and Ancelstierre stands but that could change at any time. Note from Azrael: Sorry about how lacking the story is so far. There's a lot more to it in my head, I just haven't really written down a good summary of it yet. Expect more to come later on. The Game While most of the systems in the game are not yet defined, there is a little that can be given to give some insight as to how the game will be played. As said, it will be an RPG. So, first things first, factions and classes. Factions 'The Trifectorate: '''A permanent alliance between the following three factions. '-Abhorsen Guild: Based in the Abhorsen's House '-Belisaeren Army:' Based in Belisaere '-The Clayr:' Based in the Clayr's Glacier Necrotic Legion: Based in the Free Wasted(New Area) Ancelstierren Resistance: Based in Wyverly Classes Charter Mage: The most basic form of magic user in the old kingdom. They have the ability to create their own spells within the limitations of the Charter to fit their needs and battle styles.Charter Blade: A specialized Charter Mage that has mastered the art of enchanting weapons and other items with Charter marks in order to enhance their physical abilities in battle. Because they choose to use weaponry more than their counterpart, their use of Charter Magic is much more limit during battle. Necromancer: The only true form of a Free Magic Sorcerer left. They have the ability to summon and control the dead with their bells and to access the Charter. There are two paths a Necromancer may choose. The first focuses on summoning and controlling the dead; however, this path limits the use of the Charter significantly. The other path, the path of an Abhorsen, seeks to combine Free and Charter magic. This path gives the Necromancer about as much control of the Charter as a Charter Blade along with the use of their bells. Bright Shiner: Due to the fact that the Charter was weakened, more and more Free Magic creatures have been turning up. Those with the powers of the Abhorsen have been binding the stronger ones, who are considered Bright Shiners, into human form with collars like the one placed on the creature know and Mogget. With proper training, a Bright Shiner can learn to access its true powers and even unbind itself for a period of time. Necrotic Beast: There are a lot of dead out there. Some have been given free will and can choose which side they want to fight with. By traveling in and out of death as they get stronger, some have obtained newer forms to become. There have even been sightings of Mordicants. Clayr Priest(ess): Just like the Abhorsen bloodline, the Clayr bloodline was diluted by the Merging. Now, the Clayr have begun to have both male and female children. Most stay within the protection of the Glacier, but some choose to go out and fight. The Clayr Priesthood is known for its masteries of the healing Charters. These Charter Mages have an affinity for using healing Charter marks, they even know the secrets of how to fight the dead with them. Ancelstierren Soldier: After a request by the King of Belisaere, soldiers from Ancelstierre have begun traveling into the Old Kingdom in order to fight the dead before they choose to attack their how on the other side of the Wall. No one is sure why, but now that the Wall has been destroyed, it seems that technology has begun to work within the Old Kingdom. These soldiers have nor skill in the Charter, but they bring something that no on in the Old Kingdom has. Death In the Old Kingdom, when someone dies, that is not the end. Depending on how strong a person is, he or she will be sent further into death accordingly. One must then fight his or her way out of death, passing through every gate and precinct in the way in order to return to life. The Skill Book Most classes in this game use some form of Magic. Those that do must find a copy of the Book of the Dead that has become much more common that it once was and use it train their skills. Though there is much more to it than that. The book will contain various guides about the game and even a world map, which may come in handy if you’re lost. One problem, most copies of this book are expensive. In order to use one to train your skills, you must find one in a major area that is free to use by any player, find one in your travels, or buy one. Once a book is opened by a player(one that is not a free use book found in a town) it is bound to that player and no one else can use it, in fact, the player cannot even drop or sell the book. It is possible to buy a book from another player, but only one that is unbound.